The Night That Wouldn't End
by K Mills
Summary: Time loop story, original series


The Night That Wouldn't End By K Mills  
  
Dirt, dirt in his mouth, Jim could taste it very clearly. Images drifted through his mind, if only he could latch onto one. Dirt, if only he could spit it out. Pain blossomed through his chest. Blue sky filled his green eyes, blue fading to black.  
  
Artemus was whistling. The coffee smelled wonderful. Jim rolled over onto his back, might as well get up, he grumbled. Swinging his legs over he began a series of stretches. His right shoulder hurt and the muscles in his chest were tight. Stretching helped ease the aches and pulling on his pants he walked into the tiny galley.  
  
"Good morning, James."  
  
"You certainly are cheery this morning, Artie." Jim poured himself a cup and moved through the connecting door to sit on the divan. Artemus followed coffee in hand.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? We're on our way to San Francisco. I love that town."  
  
The Wanderer was making good time across the golden state of California. The agents should reach San Francisco in just a day or two.  
  
"Investigating a counterfeit ring is hardly my idea of a good time." Jim complained just a little.  
  
"What? You could handle that in your sleep. We'll have plenty of time for wine, women and the theatre." Artemus was smiling.  
  
"I'm beginning to feel a little better about this assignment." Jim didn't smile but he did stop frowning.  
  
"It's all in how you look at it Jim. We're going to have a great time."  
  
Finishing his coffee Jim stood and was immediately thrown to the floor. Artemus who had been standing by the door disappeared from sight. Dishes fell with a crash. Brakes' screeching sparks flying, metal protesting the Wanderer came to a quick and fairly painful stop. Jim rose to his feet, his shoulder creaked and popped. Artemus reappeared sporting a large coffee stain on his shirt.  
  
"You okay Jim?"  
  
"Yeh, I'm fine except for this bum shoulder. How about you?"  
  
"Other than a excruciatingly painful burn from the coffee I'm fine. What's going on?"  
  
"We stopped."  
  
"Very funny, Jim. Come on, let's go talk to Silas and check the horses." Artemus put words into action and Jim followed rubbing his shoulder. The horses had weathered the abrupt stop but Jim still ran his hand down all eight legs to check for bruises and swelling.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They're fine, Artie, shook up a little but then so are we." The front of the train was their next stop. Silas and the fireman were both inspecting the big engine. Climbing down from the front boiler Silas came over to talk to the partners.  
  
"Sorry about the quick stop but we threw a rod. I had to get her stopped before she chewed up any more parts."  
  
"Can you fix it?" At Artemus' question Silas looked very offended.  
  
"Of course I can fix her! It's gonna take a day or two but I have all the parts I need. Now, leave us alone so we can work." Silas turned and crawled back up on the engine.  
  
"Artemus, how many times have I told you not to make the engineer angry?" Jim slapped Artie on the shoulder and laughing the two men returned to the varnish car.  
  
Jim finished dressing pulling on a brown leather shirt and buckling on his black chaps. He had no intention of sitting around the train for two days. He'd ride to the nearest town and telegraph a message to the San Francisco office, maybe Artemus needed some supplies. Grabbing his hat and bandanna he bumped into Artie who was shrugging into a clean shirt in the hallway.  
  
"Going somewhere, James my boy?"  
  
"I thought I might ride to town and telegraph San Francisco."  
  
"Good idea, could you pick up some supplies for me while you're there?"  
  
Jim smiled, "Of course, as long as they'll fit in my saddle bags." Artemus stepped into his little lab while Jim went to check a map. If he followed the rail line he'd run right into Spyrock. After filling a canteen he went to saddle his stallion. Artemus brought him the list as he was tightening the girth.  
  
"Maybe I should ride with you Jim."  
  
"You worry too much Artie. I'll be fine, be back before dark unless of course." Jim grinned and winked.  
  
"You meet a young lady," Artie sighed, "Try not to get into trouble will ya?"  
  
Jim led his stallion down the ramp and swung up into the saddle. Double- checking he had everything he needed he threw Artie a salute. Watching Jim gallop away Artemus could be heard to mutter, "Boys will be boys."  
  
Artemus spent the day puttering around in his lab, reading and staying out of the way of Silas. Repairs were going well, the Wanderer would be underway sometime tomorrow. Silas had taken a break to inform Artemus that the train would be going in for a complete overhaul in San Francisco. Artemus had smiled and said little, Silas had been carrying a very large wrench and he saw no reason to antagonize the man. When night fell Artemus didn't spend a minute worrying about Jim. He was probably curled up with a beautiful woman.  
  
Jim galloped off with a light heart. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blew in his face and he had a good horse underneath him. The ride to Spyrock would be long enough to give him and his horse some much needed exercise. An hour's ride broke a sweat on Jim and the big horse. Both began to anticipate the saloon at the end of the trail. Topping a small rise Jim was surprised to see four men crossing his trail. Sizing these men up took only a moment James West knew desperados when he saw them. These four were riding along peaceably enough but Jim didn't want to turn his back on them.  
  
Pulling up his horse Jim waited for the men to pass. His hand rested on his six-shooter. The men said not a word, didn't even glance his way. As the men drew further away Jim began to relax and pushed his stallion into a canter. Jim kept a close eye on his back trail but didn't see anyone or anything. A prickle ran down the back of his neck, he was being followed.  
  
He resisted the urge to dismount and wait them out. The shot that tore through his shoulder tumbled him from the saddle. Staggering to his feet and drawing his gun he desperately looked for a bit of cover. The thunder of hooves filled his ears, his chest strained to fill his lungs just moments before a bullet slammed into it. Falling face down, dirt in his mouth the red blood of James West began staining the ground. A desperado dismounted and pushed Jim over onto his back, his green eyes filled with blue sky, blue fading to black.  
  
Artemus was whistling. The coffee smelled wonderful. Jim rolled over onto his back, might as well get up, he grumbled. Swinging his legs over he began a series of stretches. His right shoulder ached and the muscles in his chest were tight. Stretching helped ease the aches, pulling on his pants he walked into the tiny galley.  
  
"Good morning, James."  
  
"You certainly are cheery this morning, Artie." Jim poured himself a cup and moved through the connecting door to sit on the divan. Suddenly he had a terrible taste in his mouth, taking a gulp of coffee he swished it around. Dirt, he'd tasted dirt in his mouth.  
  
A strange feeling was swirling through Jim's mind as Artemus followed coffee in hand and said, "Why wouldn't I be? We're on our way to San Francisco. I love that town."  
  
A sudden pain flashed through Jim's shoulder. Putting down his coffee Jim began massaging his shoulder. Why does my shoulder hurt, Jim wondered? He couldn't remember injuring it. Staring up at Artemus standing near the doorway he said, "You'd better sit down."  
  
Artie put his coffee down and moved to sit near him, "James, are you okay? You're looking a little pale." Brakes' screeching sparks flying, metal protesting the Wanderer came to a quick stop. Artemus was thrown into Jim, they both hung onto the divan. Dishes fell with a crash.  
  
"What's going on?" Artemus quickly pushed himself off the divan and Jim.  
  
"We stopped." Jim's face took on a particular look as he said these words.  
  
"Very funny, Jim. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I have the strangest feeling about all this."  
  
"Come on, let's go talk to Silas and check the horses." Artemus put words into action and Jim followed rubbing his shoulder. The horses had weathered the abrupt stop but Jim still ran his hand down all eight legs to check for bruises and swelling.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They're fine, Artie, shook up a little but," pain ripped through Jim's shoulder, "so are we."  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor about that shoulder, Jim."  
  
"Later Artie let's check with Silas." Staring up at Silas and his fireman on the big engine Jim had a funny feeling he knew what was coming next. Climbing down from the front boiler Silas came over to talk to the partners.  
  
"Sorry about the quick stop but we threw a rod. I had to get her stopped before she chewed up any more parts."  
  
"Can you fix it?" At Artemus' question Silas looked very offended.  
  
"Of course I can fix her! It's gonna take a day or two but I have all the parts I need. Now, leave us alone so we can work." Silas turned and crawled back up on the engine.  
  
"Artemus," Jim began, "No, never mind I have a feeling I've told you that before."  
  
Artemus laughed and said, "Jim, I think you should go lay down while Silas fixes our choo-choo."  
  
It was Jim's turn to laugh, "Maybe you're right."  
  
Instead of lying down Jim went to finish dressing pulling on a brown leather shirt. Holding his chaps in his hands he thought, there's something I'm suppose to remember, what is it? His shoulder still ached, riding to town to see a doctor seemed like a good idea. Better than sitting around the train for two days. He could send a telegram to the San Francisco office and maybe Artie needed some supplies. Buckling on his chaps he grabbed up his hat and bandanna. Stepping out into the narrow hallway he bumped right into Artie.  
  
"Going somewhere, James my boy?"  
  
"I thought I might ride to town and telegraph San Francisco."  
  
"As long as you see a doctor I wouldn't mind a few supplies."  
  
Jim smiled, "Of course, as long as they'll fit in my saddle bags." Artemus stepped into his little lab while Jim went to check a map. If he followed the rail line he'd run right into Spyrock. After filling a canteen he went saddle his stallion. Artemus brought him a list as he was tightening the girth.  
  
"Maybe I should ride with you Jim. You might have trouble with that shoulder."  
  
"You worry too much Artie, I'll be fine, be back before dark unless of course." Jim grinned and winked.  
  
"You meet a young lady. Try not to get into trouble, will ya?"  
  
Jim led his stallion down the ramp and swung up into the saddle. Double- checking he had everything he needed he threw Artie a salute. Watching Jim gallop away Artemus could be heard to mutter, "Boys will be boys."  
  
When night fell Artemus didn't spend a minute worrying about Jim. He was probably curled up with a beautiful woman.  
  
Jim galloped off with a sore shoulder and serious feelings of misgivings. Maybe I should have let Artie come with me, he thought, never hurts to have your partner along. An hour later Jim tumbled to the ground thinking, I could use a little help here. When the bullet ripped through his chest his last words were, "Damn it, Artie." Green eyes filled with blue sky fading to black.  
  
Artemus was whistling. The coffee smelled wonderful. Jim rolled over onto his back, damn it not again, his shoulder screamed at him. His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. Swinging his legs over he began to wonder if he could stand up. Finally pulling up his pants he staggered into the tiny galley.  
  
"Good morning, James."  
  
"No it's not," Jim croaked.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You were fine last night."  
  
Jim, holding his shoulder, stumbled out to the divan sitting down heavily. Artemus followed coffee in hand and stood near the doorway. Staring up at his partner for several moments, Jim said, "Sit down, Artie, now." Artemus put his cup down and moved to sit near him. "No, over there please."  
  
Artemus shrugged and complied. Brakes' screeching sparks flying, metal protesting the Wanderer came to a quick stop. Dishes fell with a crash. Both agents managed to stay seated. Artemus stood up, "What's going on?"  
  
"We stopped, but don't worry we just threw a rod and yes the horses are fine. Silas will have us back up and running in two days." His shoulder hurt so bad his arm hung limp at his side.  
  
"Are you sure? James my boy, you have some explaining to do."  
  
"If you don't believe me go ask Silas yourself." Jim smiled innocently and Artemus left for the engine grumbling.  
  
Jim lay down on the divan and closed his eyes. Dirt, he could taste dirt. His chest was tight and his shoulder was killing him. Why the hell was this happening? Thoughts tumbled through his mind. How do I get out of this mess? Am I going to spend the rest of my life dying before lunchtime? What or who's the answer to this problem?  
  
"Alright, what the devil is going on here?" Jim cracked an eyelid at the strident tone of Artemus' voice.  
  
"Well, let's just say, I had déjà vu, Artie." Closing his green eye Jim wondered if maybe his partner was the solution.  
  
Artie snorted, "Well, are you just going to lie there? You should ride to the nearest town and find yourself a doctor. You certainly look like you need one."  
  
Jim thought about that for a long moment in time, opened his eyes and then said very slowly, "If I'm riding to town again you're coming with me."  
  
"What? You're always riding off on your own. I'm left here to putter and worry I'll have to save your, well, save you."  
  
"Artemus, maybe I've been a little bit hasty in the past. You're my partner and today I'm not going anywhere without you." The look on Artie's face almost made Jim laugh. He looked like someone had hit him with a brick.  
  
Artemus sputtered, "Fine, you saddle the horses and I'll make a list of the supplies I need. We can telegraph the San Francisco office and tell them we'll be late."  
  
"I was just going to say that," Now Jim began laughing and couldn't stop. He laughed while he finished dressing, might as well wear the brown leather. He laughed buckling on his black chaps. Grabbing his hat and bandanna he stepped into the narrow hallway bumping into Artemus. "Some things never change," he mumbled. He didn't bother to check the map and laughed while filling the canteens. Artemus met him in the stable car and helped saddle the horses. Dropping the ramp Jim and Artie led their horses out and swung into the saddle.  
  
The pain in Jim's chest and shoulder was beginning to ease up.  
  
The agents galloped past Silas working on the big engine. The engineer didn't even look up. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blew in his face but Jim didn't enjoy the ride at all because he knew what was coming next. An hour into the ride they topped a small rise and Jim knew Artemus was surprised to see the four men crossing their trail. They both reined in, "Definitely some bad hombres there, eh Jim?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it. Well, what should we do? Let'em pass or assume they're wanted somewhere for murder." Jim asked.  
  
Artemus looked at Jim incredulously, "This certainly is a strange day for you James. First, you ask me to ride with you and then you ask my opinion. I may pass out from shock!"  
  
"Funny, Artie, well, what do you think?" Jim took off his hat and dragged his hand through his hair. His chest and shoulder still hurt and he certainly hoped this was the answer. Let Artemus make the choice, maybe it was that simple. He was really tired of dying.  
  
"You're serious aren't you? Um, well, I guess we don't have any proof they've committed a crime. They seem peaceable enough. I say we let'em pass but let's not turn our backs, okay?" Artie drew his rifle from its sheath and laid it across the cantle of his saddle. "We wouldn't want them to think we can't defend ourselves, right Jim?"  
  
Jim smiled, "Absolutely Artie." Drawing his six-shooter he began checking each cylinder, the clicks seemed very loud echoing under a morning sun. The desperados said not a word, didn't even glance at the two agents.  
  
As the ruffians drew away Jim holstered his gun, gave the black his head and began to ride on but Artemus cautioned, "Wait a minute, James my boy. Let's not get hasty. I don't want these fellows doubling back and bushwhacking us, not on a fine day like today."  
  
Jim immediately pulled up and circled his big black around to stand next to Artie's chestnut. His stallion snorted loudly, Jim patted his neck and the last of the ache in his shoulder drained away as the desperados rode out of sight.  
  
"Well now, that was interesting. Let's ride." Artie grinned at Jim and resheathed his rifle.  
  
"Good idea Artie." The stallion was happy to answer Jim's nudge and both men pushed their horses into a ground-eating lope. Jim checked their back trail often but didn't see anyone or anything. His neck stayed quiet and when they rode into Spyrock he gave a great whoosh of relief. "Thank you Artemus. I never, and I do mean never, would have made it through this morning without you."  
  
Artemus looked at Jim quizzically and said, "This my friend is a red letter day. I may mark it on my calendar when we get home."  
  
"Very funny, Artie, very funny. Oh and you're buying."  
  
The End 


End file.
